Something about you
by Mina Blood
Summary: Mina Jones, serveuse au Merlotte's et dealeuse de sang de vampire à mes heures perdues. Je menais une vie assez tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'un certain vampire ne vienne s'en mêler...Voici mon histoire.
1. Introduction

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Bienvenue! Et oui, encore une nouvelle fiction sur _True Blood_! En tant que grande fan de la série et des livres, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Je travaille cette histoire depuis un bon moment et j'avais envie de la partager. Mais avant, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions...

\- Les **personnages** centraux de mon histoire sont Eric Northman (qui incarne, selon moi, LE vampire) et Mina Jones (une OC tout droit sortie de mon imagination). Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une fic Sooric car je n'aime pas trop ce pairing et je n'apprécie pas vraiment le personnage de Sookie non plus. Je la trouve agaçante autant dans les livres que dans la série. Vous retrouverez tous les autres personnages bien entendu.

\- La **trame** de mon histoire suit celle de la saison 2. J'ai simplement ajouté quelques passages pour étoffer mais je suis presque tous les épisodes de la saison, intégrant mon OC dans les scènes. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic est fortuite.

\- Cette fic est classée "**M**". Impossible d'écrire une histoire sur _True Blood_ (et sur Eric!) sans langage grossier et sans lemon...Mineurs s'abstenir!

\- Je me relis souvent (parfois trop!) mais cela n'empêche qu'il n'est pas impossible de repérer quelques petites **fautes** d'orthographes/de grammaire/de syntaxe. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

\- Enfin, je n'ai pas la **prétention** de dire que je vais proposer une histoire extraordinaire. J'ai toujours aimé écrire et c'est la première fois que je décide de publier une de mes histoires. Je tiens juste à faire partager mon imagination débordante, mon univers et mes passions.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Lentement, j'ai repris connaissance après avoir été plongée dans un long sommeil perturbé. Une douleur terrible me martelait le crâne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, d'avoir une gueule de bois du tonnerre sauf que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait quelque chose de spécial hier soir. Mes yeux ont clignoté avant de s'ouvrir enfin. Il m'a fallu encore quelques instants pour enfin arriver à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il faisait si noir, si sombre. Une odeur âcre et insupportable m'a prit aux narines et me fila la nausée. J'ai dû me contrôler pour ne pas vomir.

Petit à petit, je me suis étirée pour permettre à mes membres engourdis de reprendre vie à leur tour. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver ? Une fois bien réveillée et consciente, j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas là où je devrais être. Affolée, je me suis relevée à toute vitesse, un tas d'idées m'ont traversé la tête. Mais où suis-je? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas chez moi ? Je portais toujours ma tenue de travail ce qui voulait dire que je n'étais jamais arrivée jusqu'à ma maison autrement je me serais changée.

Il me fallut un moment pour m'habituer à la pénombre mais je réussis tout de même à distinguer certaines choses. À première vue, je me trouvais dans une espèce de cave qui avait l'air gigantesque. Et il ne s'agissait pas de la cave du Merlotte's. Je m'y suis rendue suffisamment de fois pour la reconnaître. J'ai commencé à paniquer.

Une douleur me prit soudainement à la cheville. Comme si quelque chose de lourd et de métallique était en train de la serrer. Intriguée, je l'ai tâtée à l'aide de mes mains et j'ai constaté que j'étais enchaînée. La panique me saisit encore plus et me poussa à tenter de me libérer mais sans succès. Je devais avoir reçu un fameux coup sur la tête pour imaginer qu'il serait facile de m'échapper avec un truc pareil autour de mon pied. Impuissante, j'ai renoncé au bout de quelques secondes et après lui avoir lancé un bon coup de poing. Fais chier.

J'entendis brusquement des gémissements. Je n'étais pas seule. Avec moi, se trouvait une femme que je ne connaissais absolument pas et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. C'était lui qui gémissait dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui même, comme s'il était en proie à une douleur terrible au ventre.

"Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ?", ma voix complètement éraillée me surpris.

Telles sont les premières questions qui me sont venues à l'esprit. La femme m'a regardée, elle avait l'air à moitié camée et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle baragouina un "_je sais pas_", à peine audible avant de retomber dans les vapes. Super. J'ai regardé l'homme, en espérant qu'il arriverait à éclairer ma lanterne mais il ne dit rien. Il avait plutôt l'air mal en point vu la façon dont il se tordait sur place. J'ai soupiré et je me suis pincé l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. "_Ca va aller Mina. Réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ce cirque_". Je n'ai quand même pas atterri ici par hasard. Et je pouvais peut-être deviner où je me trouve. J'ai rouvert les yeux pour noter quelques détails sur l'endroit, du moins ce que je parvenais à distinguer.

Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une sorte de cave, aucun doute. Aucune décoration, du béton, de l'humidité, de la puanteur et des rats. Et qui plus est, une cave où on ne fait pas souvent le ménage. Des flaques d'eau gisaient un peu partout. J'ai remarqué ensuite que nous étions attachés fermement à un tourniquet géant. Celui ou celle qui nous retenait ne souhaitait pas nous voir partir et prendrait certainement un malin plaisir à voir ses captifs attachés. Cela me dégoûtait. Mais qui pourrait faire subir ce genre de choses à des humains ? Certainement un psychopathe, un sérial killer. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée…De rage, j'ai hurlé et j'ai tenté de défaire la chaîne qui me retenait.

"Tais-toi, espèce de folle. Tu vas les attirer!", me dit la femme, sortant finalement de sa léthargie, sur un ton plein de reproches. Je l'ai regardée et ai levé un sourcil. Elle semblait finalement beaucoup plus lucide que je ne le pensais.

"Qui ça "les"?. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne savait rien et tout à coup, voilà qu'elle me parlait d'hypothétiques kidnappeurs.

"J'en sais rien moi", répondit-t-elle, presque en me sermonnant avant de se recroqueviller me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler.

"Hey, on est dans la même galère!"

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à ma remarque et referma ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle dormir dans un endroit pareil ?

"_Va te faire foutre"_, murmurais-je en reculant jusqu'à la pilastre qui se trouve derrière moi.

Je me suis recroquevillée, ramenant mes jambes contre moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier de toute façon…

_Mon dieu, faites que je sorte de cet endroit et vite…_

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !


	3. Chapitre 1 - Un nouvel arrivant

**Et voilà le premier chapitre! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On entre doucement dans l'histoire mais il va falloir un peu de patience avant de voir arriver notre Eric national. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Bonne lecture. **

Je ne sais combien d'heures se sont écoulées entre mon réveil et ce moment mais j'ai commencé à trouver le temps long. Beaucoup trop long. Il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre ce qui ne me permettait pas de voir les jours passer. Si ça tombe, j'étais ici depuis des semaines et je ne le savais même pas. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il faisait le plus souvent sombre de sorte que l'on avait presque l'impression d'être plongés dans une nuit éternelle. Et pour couronner le tout, je m'étais rendue compte que les responsables de ma capture avaient pris soin de prendre mon portable. En plus d'être cinglés, ils étaient malins.

Les deux prisonniers qui me tenaient compagnie n'étaient pas particulièrement bavards. Du coup, je passais mon temps à penser et surtout à réfléchir aux raisons de ma présence ici. Je me posais aussi tout un tas de questions, comme "_est-ce qu'un jour on va me retrouver vivante?_" ou encore, "_quand vont-ils s'apercevoir que j'ai disparu à Bon Temps?"_. En espérant qu'ils l'interpréteraient de la sorte et non comme une nouvelle fugue puisqu'après tout, cela semble être ma spécialité…

Pour m'occuper, je révisais ma journée en espérant trouver quelques indices sur l'heure de ma capture. Le dernier endroit où je me trouvais, c'était le _Merlotte's_ puisque je portais toujours mon uniforme. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était le bar où je travaillais chaque soir de la semaine en tant que serveuse. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à retracer tout ce que j'avais fait du matin au soir.

Je me rappellais m'être levée à 10h30. Je pouvais encore voir distinctement dans mon esprit les chiffres écrits en rouge sur le cadran de mon radio-réveil. Jason et sa bande m'ont réveillée avec leurs tronçonneuses qui faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'élaguer les arbres qui bordent la route, en plein matin. Je m'étais donc levée de mauvaise humeur.

Vers 11h45, je suis allée travailler. Je faisais le service du midi avec Arlène et Sookie. Dès mon entrée dans le bar, Sam m'a accueilli avec son habituel sourire chaleureux et un signe de la main. Il ne remarqua pas mon léger retard, heureusement, car c'était déjà la troisième fois que cela arrivait cette semaine.

"Tu es bien matinale dis donc", ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter, à la vue de ma mine fatiguée mais ça ne me fit pas rire. Sam était très gentil mais l'humour n'est pas sa plus grande qualité, il fallait le reconnaître.

"Va plutôt dire ça à Jason et ses amis qui prennent un malin plaisir à réveiller le quartier avec leurs foutus engins!". Je pense qu'il ne comprit pas à quoi je faisais allusion mais il savait que lorsque j'avais l'air grognon, il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Après ce petit échange, je suis allée enfiler mon tablier dans son bureau. Le _Merlotte's_ imposait un style vestimentaire précis aux serveuses. Je me devais de porter un t-shirt blanc sur lequel on retrouvait le logo du bar et un short noir. En hiver, nous options pour le pantalon noir. Ailleurs, certains auraient trouvé cela indigne mais une telle chose paraissait normale dans le sud. C'était une des choses que j'avais découverte en arrivant ici. Cela nous permettait surtout d'augmenter nos pourboires alors on ne crachait pas dessus.

"Salut les filles", ais-je lancé en revenant près de la réserve pour prendre mon plateau. Arlène et Sookie m'ont saluées. Elles étaient plongées dans une discussion qui avait l'air sérieuse. Sookie était une de mes meilleures amies à Bon Temps. Elle était surtout la première personne que j'avais rencontrée en arrivant ici. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendues étant donné que nous avions presque le même âge, à un an de différence.

"Dis donc vous avez l'air de bonne humeur ce matin!".

"Ce soir Terry et moi allons au restaurant", me coupa Arlène en levant les bras au ciel. "Tu te rends compte. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps...Un conseil les filles, ne faites jamais de gosses ça peut vous pourrir la vie!", nous expliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur sa dernière phrase avant de filer en salle préparer les tables. Sookie et moi nous nous sommes regardées, intriguées, avant d'éclater de rire. Arlène pouvait être très spéciale, parfois hystérique mais elle était toujours disponible pour donner un coup de main. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. Mère de deux enfants et célibataire pendant longtemps, elle sortait depuis un moment avec Terry, notre apprenti cuistot. Ca avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher entre eux...

"Et toi Sookie?", demandais-je en me tournant vers elle tout en plaçant les salières et poivrières sur mon plateau. Elle me regarda avec son air serviable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh rien de spécial. Je vais retrouver Bill ce soir", avoua-t-elle en levant les épaules.

Depuis un bon moment maintenant, Sookie sortait avec ce vampire, Bill Compton. Il avait débarqué un beau soir au _Merlotte's_ et avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Ce qui était étrange quand on y réfléchissait car le bar n'était pas spécialement connu comme un lieu très accueillant pour son espèce. D'après elle, il lui aurait sauvé la vie le soir de son agression avec ces deux imbéciles de rats. Au début, tout le monde était effrayé par sa présence. C'est certain que voir un vampire de près peut être quelque chose d'effrayant la première fois. Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre eux tant qu'ils nous laissaient tranquilles. Je devais tout de même avouer que je les trouvais intrigants.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, ils s'étaient révélés au reste du monde et vivaient parmi les humains. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Lorsque l'information était passée au journal, tout le monde avait cru à un canular jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se présente en direct sur un plateau télé. C'était inimaginable. Pour plusieurs organismes religieux, cela présageait un premier signe de l'apocalypse. À présent, ils réclamaient des droits. Je n'étais pas forcément contre mais je n'allais pas comme certains plaider en leur faveur devant le Sénat avec des pancartes et des slogans. En plus, je n'avais pas l'habitude de fréquenter beaucoup de vampires mis à part Bill, qui est très sympathique et Ralph, mon fournisseur avec qui j'ai des contacts très formels.

"Cool", répondis-je en souriant. Je savais que les autres ne partagaient pas mon enthousiasme vis-à-vis de cette relation. Et certains ne se privaient pas de le dire à Sookie, ce que je trouvais déplacé. J'estimais que ce n'était pas nos oignons et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'avoir jouer avec le feu.

Le service du midi s'était déroulé sans encombre. Nous avions servi les habitués et quelques touristes de passage, qui m'ont d'ailleurs laissé un beau pourboire. L'après-midi, comme j'étais libre, j'avais été faire un peu de shopping et puis j'étais rentrée chez moi. J'avais profité un peu du soleil avant de me préparer pour le service du soir. Exceptionnellement, je devais faire les deux services ce jour-là puisque Arlène allait être absente et personne d'autre n'était disponible. J'avais donc repris mon poste à 18h30, cela avait duré toute la soirée et puis, plus rien. Le trou noir.

Rien d'exceptionnel.

Finalement, ressasser ma journée ne donnait rien. Exaspérée, j'ai soupiré avant de reposer ma tête contre la pilastre. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Nos ravisseurs s'étaient manifestés longtemps après mon réveil. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, nous avions entendu une porte s'ouvrir. Une porte métallique d'après le bruit. Un filet de lumière s'était diffusé, éclairant une partie de l'endroit. J'avais donc raison, nous nous trouvions bien dans une cave. Mes deux acolytes avaient repris vie et avaient commencé à s'agiter. Cette scène leur semblait familière. Je les ais vu reculer pour tenter de se cacher. Mon attention fut alors attirée par l'ombre descendant les escaliers mais il faisait trop sombre, je ne parvenais pas à voir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait. Lentement, d'un pas lourd, il descendit les marches et arriva jusqu'à nous, d'un air menaçant. Mon sang se glaça en un instant. Effrayée, j'ai reculé moi aussi et je me suis cachée derrière la pilastre. Il ne semblait pas être venu pour moi car il se dirigea comme un aimant vers la femme. Comprenant qu'elle était la prochaine, elle se mis à hurler de toute ses forces, espérant se faire entendre mais c'était peine perdue. L'endroit était certainement bien insonorisé. J'entendis qu'on lui enlevait ses chaînes puis, je vis l'ombre la soulever pour la poser sur son dos, comme un vulgaire sac de ciment.

"Non, je vous en prie...Lâchez-moi!", beugla-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces. "Je ne veux pas mourir, pitié. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!". Elle continua sa litanie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par la porte avec l'ombre. Effrayée, je tremblais. L'homme pleurait lui-aussi, gémissant dans son coin. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'allait-il lui arriver? Peut-être qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal et qu'elle reviendrait...

"_Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve_", me dis-je à moi-même en secouant la tête. Elle ne reviendra jamais, elle était condamnée et bientôt, notre tour viendrait aussi…Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici !

La femme n'était jamais revenue évidemment. Nous avions entendu des hurlements provenant de l'étage, les hurlements les plus effrayants que j'ai jamais entendu, mais depuis, plus rien. Il s'est probablement débarrassé du corps quelque part. Il faudra sans doute des années pour qu'on le retrouve à moins d'un miracle. J'en suis venue à me dire que puisque je n'étais pas la seule dans cette cage, il y aurait peut-être un espoir. Le shérif de son patelin chercherait peut être à comprendre sa disparition. Avec un peu de chance, ils communiqueraient l'information à la police de Bon Temps et ils se mettraient à notre recherche. Encore fallait-il qu'ils soupçonnent une disparition et non une fugue. Ils savent que je suis capable de disparaître sans laisser de trace...ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis, le shérif Dearborne n'était pas toujours très futé, il fallait le reconnaître. Il attendait vraiment la dernière minute avant de se lancer dans une enquête...

Finalement, mon compagnon de cellule avait daigné me parler après quelques temps passé ensemble. Il était plus sympathique que notre ancienne compagne de cellule. Comme nous étions dans la même galère, autant discuter pour passer le temps. Il s'appellait Doug et vivait à Bon Temps mais nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré auparavant. Il vivait dans une autre partie de la ville et ne connaissait même pas l'existence du Merlotte pourtant célèbre dans la région. Il était comptable, marié et père de deux enfants. Comme moi, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il se retrouvait dans cette cellule. D'après lui, il était un citoyen honnête, il payait ses impôts et ne faisait pas de vague. Je lui ai raconté un peu ma vie mais nous n'avions trouvé aucun dénominateur commun qui nous relie. Alors pourquoi étions-nous ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois quelques temps plus tard, nous faisant sursauter. Nous étions tellement épuisés par le manque de nourriture que nous dormions plus que d'ordinaire. Cela nous permettait au moins d'économiser nos forces. L'ombre redescendit les escaliers mais elle n'était plus seule cette fois. Elle tenait une personne par le bras. Son visage était dissimulé par une cagoule mais à l'entente de sa voix, nous pouvions deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il ne cessait de brailler qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Au moins à présent, nous savions que ce psychopathe renflouait sa cargaison de prisonnier au fur et à mesure qu'il la vidait.

Comme d'habitude, je m'étais cachée derrière la colonne, pour me faire oublier. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisqu'ils arriveraient toujours à me retrouver mais au moins, je me sentais protégée. Ils s'avancèrent à notre hauteur et l'ombre jeta l'inconnu au sol. Toujours aveuglé, il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Il continuait à parler dans le vide. Le ravisseur se pencha et lui enchaîna le pied, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Puis, il se tourna vers mon acolyte qui comprit que son heure était venue. Apeuré, il tremblait de tous ses membres, réclamant la miséricorde. Il se perdait dans ses explications. J'avais beaucoup de peine pour lui.

"Non, par pitié", gémit-il en se débattant mais l'ombre était bien plus forte que lui. Il défit l'attache et le saisit par le bras pour le relever. Trop affaibli, il s'écroula et il fallut l'aider à se remettre debout. Avant de partir, le ravisseur ôta la cagoule du nouveau prisonnier et emmena Doug avec lui à l'étage. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces. Mon sang était plus jamais glacé. Je venais de réaliser que j'étais la prochaine à partir.

"Et partez-pas! Me laissez pas ici! Revenez!", continua de hurler le nouveau venu en direction des escaliers, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse.

"Ca ne sert à rien, ils ne descendent que pour venir chercher l'un d'entre nous", soupirais-je en rampant pour revenir vers le centre. Je m'étais réinstallée contre la colonne de sorte à voir à qui j'ai avais faire. L'homme se retourna vers moi et avança dans le seul petit jet de lumière que nous possédions.

"Mina! Je rêve! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!". Oh non, je le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Royce Williams, un membre de la bande de bouseux de Bon Temps. Cet imbécile avait tenté plusieurs fois de sortir avec toutes les serveuses du _Merlotte's_ mais sans succès. À chaque fois que je servais, il se débrouillait pour me lancer une petite vanne salace à propos de mon corps ou de ma tenue. Il me dégoûtait. On ne pouvait le qualifier de bel homme. Au contraire, avec ses quelques cheveux sur le crâne et son air mal entretenu, il ne donnait absolument pas envie.

"J'aimerais bien le savoir…", répondis-je d'un ton assez sec, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais dans la même galère que lui et pas plus avancée.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ici?", déclara-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. "Eh! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici?!", hurla-t-il dans une crise de panique. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je devais certainement être maudite.

"Tu peux pas la fermer Royce!", grognais-je en sa direction. Il parut se calmer, comprenant sans doute que cela n'allait faire qu'envenimer la situation. Il me demanda alors si j'avais une idée de l'endroit où ils emmenaient Doug.

"J'en sais rien", avouais-je à demi-mot. "Mais...on va bientôt l'entendre hurler de toutes ses tripes. Et puis, ce sera notre tour".

"Oh non, bordel...jsuis où?". Las de me ressasser en boucle ces questions, je préférais ne rien répondre et je me suis contentée de me réinstaller contre ma colonne pour fermer les yeux.

"T'es là depuis combien de temps?", me demanda-t-il.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…". Si seulement je pouvais en avoir une vague idée…


End file.
